Retos
by Charlone
Summary: [Retos para drabbles30min] Reto102: ¿En qué ocasión y de mano de quien recibió Neville Longbottom a su rana Trevor como regalo?
1. La espera

Retos para la comunidad drabbles30min

**_mi primer reto:_**

**Reto # 96:** En la gran y lujosa Mansión Malfoy, cuando Lucius está en el Ministerio, y Draco en Hogwarts¿cómo pasa el tiempo Narcissa Malfoy¿Será verdad eso que dicen de que hace calceta?

* * *

**_La espera_**

**__**

El frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo y la soledad se reía de ella. Hecha un ovillo en esa inmensa cama recordaba el pasado mientras sufría el presente y añoraba un futuro mejor.

No había hora, minuto, ni segundo en el que pudiese evitar pensar en eso que la carcomía. Podía perdonarle todo, todo, menos eso. No iba a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera su Lord lastimara el único destello de luz que le vida le había dado.

No entendía, no quería aceptar que Lucius lo había entregado así sin más. Ella no lo hubiese permitido. Ella hubiese entregado su cuerpo y su alma por salvarlo. Pero él no.

Gritó y golpeó con su puño débil la almohada envuelta en fina seda. Temblaba y lloraba llena de angustia y de impotencia. La mansión, la cama, las paredes, todo parecía duplicarse en tamaño o ella hacerse más y más pequeña. Porque eso era lo que sentía. Sentía que el mundo era demasiado para ella y que todo, absolutamente todo se había salido de control.

Sola en Malfoy Manor sólo podía rezar porque su antiguo amigo cumpla su palabra. Rezar, por primera vez en su vida y llena de angustia por que esta vez, sólo esta vez, su señor fracase en su cometido. Narcissa Malfoy ardía de vergüenza, de furia, y de terror.

* * *

Espero que se halla entendido la ubicación temporal, sino, se sitúa en algún momento luego de que Narcissa pide a Snape que vigile a Draco.


	2. Por el tiempo perdido

**Reto ****99: Sabemos que petunia estaba celosa de Lily, pero, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su hermana. ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando se eneró de que había muerto?**

* * *

**Por el tempo perdido**

Sus ojos, su risa, su pelo, su horrendo don que tanta repugnancia le causaba, toda ella se materializaba en su mente y la miraba. De esa forma tan triste y dolorosa como lo había hecho años atrás en King Cross, el día en que le había hecho saber cuan desagradable le resultaba su mera presencia.

Su cuerpo tembló. Intento balbucear unas palabras pero le fue imposible. Cientos de veces le había gritado cuanto deseaba que este día llegase, que la librase de la vergüenza. Pero hoy Petunia estaba lejos de sentirse feliz.

Los recuerdos pasaban frente a sus ojos a toda velocidad. Ellas riendo, ellas cantando, ellas jugando. Ellas siendo felices juntas. Maldecía el día en que ese entupido colegio le había robado a su hermana. Se agachó y cogió al niño en brazos. Volteó y observó como su esposo leía la carta que ella había dejado caer instantes atrás.

-Hay un orfanato a pocas cuadras de acá, yo manejo- Vernon ya estaba colocándose su abrigo cuando su mujer lo interrumpió.

-El niño se queda- Y sin decir más, temblando como una hoja, se escabulló dentro de la casa. Petunia Dursley había decidido que, si cuidaba lo mínimo e indispensable de su sobrino, quizás entonces sería capaz de compensar todos esos años en los que la había hecho sufrir. Porque esa era su forma de disculparse, y quizás también de aliviar el dolor de esos recuerdos que día a día le carcomían la conciencia.


	3. Habitación 404

**Reto #102¿En qué ocasión y de mano de quien recibió Neville Longbottom a su rana Trevor como regalo?**

**El segundo del día...**

* * *

**Habitación 404**

A diferencia de la mayoría de los niños para él su cumpleaños estaba muy lejos de ser su día preferido del año. De hecho a medida que se acercaba la famosa fecha Neville se sentía más y más desdichado. ¿Por qué? Porque Augusta Longbotton no tenía mejor idea que "celebrar" la ocasión junto a sus padres, sus locos padres. El niño no podía comprender porque su abuela creía que era un buen regalo llevarlo allí. Quizás en realidad su plan era torturarlo. Y de ser así, era sumamente efectiva en su labor.

Como todos lo años, en la entrada del hospital una enfermera le sonreía tontamente y le regalaba un chupetín. Un horrible chupetín que todos los años terminaba en el tacho de basura al final del pasillo. Luego se dirigían hacia la planta cuarta, más precisamente hasta la habitación nº 404. Neville fijaba la vista en ese estúpido numero que tan quieto parecía burlarse de él. Pero su lucha de miradas finalizaba cuando su abuela abría la puerta y prácticamente lo empujaba dentro de la habitación. Y todo era igual que siempre. Su padre, que ordenaba quien sabe que cosas en un estante, apenas lo miraba, junto a la ventana su madre tenia la vista perdida en un punto en el infinito y sonreía. Un sonrisa triste y vacía. Como cada año. Sin embargo ese día si que había algo diferente, la pequeña mano de Alice Longbotton acariciaba una horrible rana que croaba en su regazo. Sorprendido Neville se acercó a ella. A pesar de que sabía que su madre no tenía la menor idea de quien era él ni donde estaba, a veces hasta podían conversar un poco.

-Hola mamá- La mujer lo miró y Neville pudo sentir esa horrible sensación de que sus ojos lo atravesaban. Y entonces escucho su voz, suave y monótona, como si ni siquiera se diese cuenta de que estaba hablando.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, tengo un regalo para vos- Neville abrió mucho los ojos mientras su madre colocaba esa fea rana en sus manos. A pesar de su corta edad el sabía con certeza que instantes atrás alguien debió hacerla memorizar esas cuatro simples palabras. Pero no le importaba. Miro la rana y de pronto dejó de parecerle tan horrible. Su abuela se acercó a el.

-Se llama Trevor, podrás llevarla a Hogwarts, en pocos días partirás.

Neville no respondió. Temía que si seguía hablando su abuela iba a decirle eso que tanto quería evitar oír. No le interesaba si su abuela había mandado una lechuza con Trevor al hospital, o si alguien había hecho que su madre ensaye su discurso. Lo único que le importaba a Neville entonces era que esa rana en su bolsillo era la prueba de que el sí tenía padres, y que por más locos o ausentes que estuviesen, aunque sea muy en el fondo, si pensaban en él.


End file.
